a dragons punishment
by Akumanoches
Summary: adopted from Kript Virgo is tired of not getting the punishment she so desperately craves from her master so she decides to enlist the help of our favorite fire breathing Mage and lets just say things start heating up really quickly ( I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL) NatsuxVirgo
1. Chapter 1

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-67ef-f86b-38f0-a5f69d9620d6" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dragon's Punishment/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Key/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"= Yelling/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Put on your Clothes" = thinking/ thoughts/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fire dragon's wing attack" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"= Spell/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-A month before the S-class trials-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucy walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall, It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild hall well normal for Fairy Tail at least. Gray was stripping with Juvia watching from a distance while daydreaming about said Ice wizard, Cana was drinking her twentieth barrel of beer, Levy was reading with Jet and Droy cheering her on for no reason, Happy was trying to convince a certain white exceed to eat fish with him, Mira was at the bar gossiping with some of her female guild mates and Erza who was eating her favourite treat and Elfman was yelling something about being a real man. The only person who was nowhere to be seen was everyone's favourite dragon slayer Natsu. Lucy then decided to sit down next to Erza and start talking to Mira./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh hi Lucy who are you doing today" greeted the lovely former demon of fairy tail./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing much just thought I would relax at the guild today" she replied in a tired tone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think it's good to relax once in a while" Erza said why finishing her cake./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Princess can I have my punishment now" asked a pink haired girl in a maid outfit with no emotion in her voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No Virgo, why do you keep asking it's kind of weird and plus you haven't done anything wrong" Lucy replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok Princess" reasoned sounding disappointed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can I ask where is Natsu-sama you two are always hanging out when you come to the guild?" She inquired./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hmmm I'm not sure how about you Erza do you know where he is" Lucy said as she passed the question to the red headed knight./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No I'm not sure where he is, sorry I have failed you please strike me" she said as she got up and bowed down in front of Lucy which caused her to sweat drop./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry about it Erza it's not your fault" she said reassuring her armoured friend./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I know where he is" Mira chimed in trying to stop the awkwardness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really please tell me Mira-sama" Virgo asked the demon of Fairy Tail with stars in her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm pretty sure he is in the forest near his house training" she told the pink haired maid./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""By the way Virgo why do you want to know" Lucy asked but didn't get a reply since her maid spirit already disappeared./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'She acting strange today, but I guess I shouldn't interrupt her" the blond thought to herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Lucy when did you get here" a half-naked Gray said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""GRAY YOUR CLOTHES"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" an angry red head yelled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Y-y-yes Erza right away" responded a very frightened ice mage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""IT TAKES A REAL MAN TO KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Elfman bellowed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""SHUT UP ELFMAN THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" yelled Gray removing the clothes he just put on and punching Elfman which triggered a guild wide brawl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""GRAY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" yelled a furious red head that joined in the brawl so she could break it up. Well by breaking it up I mean kicking the shit out of everyone and yelling at them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why can't I have a quiet place to drink" said an irritated card mage who had just finished another barrel./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sigh why can't it be normal in this guild for one day Natsu's not even here today" an exhausted blond said while laying her head on the bar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Meanwhile in the Forest-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fire Dragon Roar"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" yelled a shirtless pink haired boy while a torrent of fire came out of his mouth and hit a and boulder which was roughly ten times his size./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Hmm I've gotten better but at this level I won't be able to defeat Erza or Gramps and time soon' he thought to himself as he sat down on what was left of the boulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Wonder if Gildarts will be here for the trial, I really want to fight him before he leaves again' which lead him further into thought./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"' I also need to catch up with Lisanna I haven't talked to her much since she got back maybe go on a mission with her like when we were kids' he continued to think of all the things he wanted to do./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*An hour later give or take*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I also need to find the ice stripper and give him a punch in the face for getting naked in front of the whole team, I need to catch some food for happy" He said not noticing he started saying the things he had to do out loud but can you blame him thinking was not his strength in the first place./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Crap I didn't realise I had so much shit to do and how am I going to remember all of it, anyway I guess I shouldn't worry ice princesses will remember for me and if he doesn't I'll just kick his ass" he told himself as he went back to training./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fire dragon's Iron fist" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu yelled as he launched himself into a nearby tree but as he was about to hit the tree his enhanced sense of smell picked up on something and he stopped his attack./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'What is that hmm I think its Lucy's maid Virgo what would she be doing here' he thought./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Virgo what are you doing here I thought you were Lucy's Maid shouldn't you be doing maid stuff" he inquired./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, not today Natsu-sama it's my day off" She told him "even though I insisted on not having one but she says everyone deserves one" She continued sounding disappointed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well you do work hard for her so I guess she would want you to have a break now and then" he told the pink haired maid trying to cheer her up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So Virgo why are you here" He asked again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Princess said she would not punish me so I thought I would come to you since you are her closet friend in the guild" She explained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So do you want me to try to convince her because I don't think I do it though, one because she would probably just say no and Lucy kick me to the other side of Magnolia and I wouldn't make her do anything that she doesn't want to" he said while scratching the back of his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok then why don't you punish me Natsu-Sama?" Virgo asked pleadingly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Umm I wouldn't feel right hurting a friend" Natsu replied slowly backing away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please I will do anything for some punishment, Please Natsu-Sama" Virgo said with puppy dog eyes making the dragon slayer feel a large amount of guilt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok fine just let me get home I smell pretty bad" He said giving up. 'Man I wish Mira would stop telling people that trick it works way to well' he thought to himself as he walked home with Virgo next to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I have to thank Mira-Sama for teaching me that trick' Virgo thought./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I wonder how hard Natsu-Sama will hit he is a very strong wizard and must be physically strong judging by his muscles' Virgo continued to think to herself as she slowly undressed Natsu with her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Virgo what are you thinking about" Natsu said interrupting the maids train of erotic thoughts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing just excited about how you are going to dominate and punish me" Virgo replied in a seductive to causing Natsu to blush the colour of Erza's Hair. Even though Natsu was dense romantically he learnt how babies where made when he was with his foster father which was traumatising for him and all the perverts in the guild where always trying to corrupt him when he was younger didn't help either./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Calm down Virgo I said I would punish you but I didn't say anything about dominating you" Natsu replied as they walked to the dragon slayer's place of residence/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Thirty minutes of walking and suggestive comments later-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are here now let me just go take a bath I'm extremely sweaty from all the training" Natsu said wiping the seat from his brow with the back of his hand/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh and it might be a bit dirty inside" Natsu warned as he opened the door and he was not joking the inside was filthy there was rotten food all over the floor, weights lying around and scorch marks on the ceilings and floor the only non messy part of the house was a board with a bunch of job requests and a skimpy maid outfit that was once worn by a busty Blond Celestial Mage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Wow i wonder if Natsu-Sama will punish me more if i wear that but if I am to get proper punishment this house needs to be a lot cleaner' Virgo thought to herself while picturing herself in the outfit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natsu-Sama I shall clean this house before you clean yourself so just wait here please" She said/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't have to do" but before he could finish Virgo had already ran into the house and started cleaning and sorting Natsu's house/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That" He finished after realising it was too late./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Thirty minutes Later-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natsu-Sama I have finished cleaning" Virgo said as she came out of the small house./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Virgo can you please stop putting Sama at the end of my name can you give me a nickname like Lucy" Natsu asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What about Prince?" Virgo inquired./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No that doesn't feel right" He responded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your Majesty" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No" he repeated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""King" she proposed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nah royal titles sound to fancy for me" he responded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What about Master" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah I think I Like that one best" He said which made Virgo happy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok I'm going to go in and have a bath now" He told her as he stepped into his house. to say he was surprised was an understatement Virgo had completely renovated and expanded Natsu house it now had a larger lounge room, the bedroom actually had beds in them instead of hammocks, the bathroom looked a lot like the one in Lucy's house, there was now a new dining room and the fridge in the kitchen was now a lot bigger. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(A/N I'm to lazy to describe the house in detail plus I'm no good at it)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master are you happy with what I have done with your house" Virgo asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks I Love it but how did you do this so fast" Natsu inquired while still being mind blown/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""As a maid i will do anything please my fast and magic makes things a lot easier/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*LEMON* (A/N why the crap do you think it's M)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu removed his pants and boxers then proceeded to turn on the hot water. after the bathtub was nearly full. He then sat down in the bath then he closed his eyes to relax and started leaning back but before his back hit the back of the tub he felt something soft and squishy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'what was that' he questioned to himself 'It's really comfy though'./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master can you please get off me I can not wash your back if you are so close" Natsu heard a familiar voice say 'Virgo?'./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Virgo what are you doing here I can wash my own back, but if you really want to I wont stop you" he said. While turning his head he was presently surprised to see Virgo in a very sexy black and white bikini.(the one she wore in the OVA)./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will start washing your back now Master" she said as she got a towel and started wash his back but soon after that Natsu started to feel something soft and familiar but this time he did not feel any cloth on his back this time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""V-V-Virgo what are you doing" he asked as he started to feel an increase of lust. 'what's wrong with me I'm becoming a Pervert like Gramps and Gildarts'./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm just give my Master service is there something wrong" She asked as she rubbed her soup cover breasts up and down on Natsu's strong back while touching his chilled abs/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Shit this is feels too good, If she keeps going I will lose control' he told himself while Virgo continued causing a certain part of Natsu's Body to harden and enlarged which didn't go unnoticed by Virgo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I hope Master is enjoying this though I haven't done this before Loke says men like this sort of thing and he seems to be right I can tell Natsu is getting excited I better do the next thing he told me to do' she told herself as her hand travelled further south. she grabbed Natsu's cock but it was so thick she could not wrap her hand around it she then proceed to start stroking his cock which made Natsu grunt in pleasure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Virgo what are you doing now" He asked while trying not to cum do to amazing hand job Virgo was giving him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Dear Mavis this feels so great how is she so good?' he thought/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm just servicing you Master" she said rather calmly even though she was feeling extremely aroused after seen her Master's hard member./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Virgo It feels too i won't be able to hold it in much long" he said though all the pleasure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please hold on for now Master I'm still not done giving you my service" Virgo told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master can you stand up i want to try something" Virgo asked. Virgo let go of Natsu's throbbing erection so that he could get up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now could you please turn around Master" Natsu then turned around so that Virgo was looking right at Natsu's throbbing erection./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Virgo then started to put his cock into her mouth but she could not put it all the way in since it was to long but the part that she could not fit into her grabbed with her hand and she started moving her head and stroking his cock./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'This feels even better then the other thing she was doing with her hand' Natsu thought as he experienced best feeling he had ever felt in his young life. He grabbed Virgo's head and forced his cock further down her throat causing her to gag a bit but she did not have time to tell him to stop as he blow his load down the bikini clad maid's throat without any warning./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow that felt so good thank you for that Virgo" Natsu thanked Virgo who was currently trying to swallow all the cum Natsu had just forced down her but was failing since here was so much./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's *Cough* OK *Cough* Master just get ready so you *Cough* can punish me for wasting you precious seed" she said apologetically while trying not to choke on his cum at the same time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'wow that is hot' Natsu thought as he saw Virgo licking up the semen that she had coughed onto her breasts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-After Cleaning up-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Master i would like to have my punishment now" Virgo said as got on her hands and knees on the newly made bed while only wearing a pair of white frilly panties and her white stockings/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'wow she looks so hot right now i wonder if she will let me..' he started thinking while getting an erection./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu got onto the bed a raised on of his hands and slammed it down onto Virgos bubble butt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes Master please keep going and hit me harder" Virgo screamed out in pure pleasure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu did as he was told and kept hitting Virgo who was getting wetter with each slap./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes Yes please keep punishing your sluty maid Master it feels so good" Virgo Said as she was nearing her climax/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow Virgo you look so sexy when I hit you and your ass feels so nice" Natsu told her. Natsu himself was getting extremely aroused listening to the normally emotionless maid scream like a slut as he hit her with his strong hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm cumming master" Virgo yelled as she reached her climax and fell flat on her stomach./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Wow that face she's making is so erotic' he thought while trying not to fuck her brains out/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well are you happy with your punishment Virgo" he asked the panting maid./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was great but it seems that you are not satisfied" she said while she pointed at his throbbing boner/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Umm well I guess" He said sheepishly/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""let me help you with that as a thank you for giving me punishment" told him as she pushed Natsu onto his back and got onto his lap./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you doing Virgo i don't have any protection and plus this is my first time" he whispered the last part./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's OK Master it is also my first time doing anything like this also" Virgo reassured as she aligned her drenched pussy with Natsu's huge cock after she moved her White Panties to the side. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Cowgirl Position just in case I did not describe it well)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But are you sure isn't it painful for girls their first time" Natsu said remembering what Gildarts said when he was younger it was quite a traumatising experience for him considering he was only twelve at the time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know but I need to make you feel as good as I did when you have me punishment" she said as she impaled herself with Natsu's Cock in one swift motion causing two different reactions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For Natsu it was one of the best feelings he had felt even better then the blow job and hand job but for Virgo it was the most agonising pain she had felt and not the good kind like when Natsu was spanking her it was so bad that tears started building up in the corner of her eye's. Natsu also picked up the smell of blood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you ok Virgo you look like you are going to cry" He asked as he got off his back and hugged Virgo trying to comfort her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just let me get use to it the we can both start feeling good" Virgo told Natsu ./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"after a few minutes of getting used to Natsu's size she push Natsu onto his back and started ridding his cock./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow this feels Amazing Virgo keep going" he said while being watching Virgo bounce up and down his cock./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'her boobs look great' he thought as he reached up and cupped them and start kneading them like dough which seemed to be the right move since Virgo's moaning got louder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please Master play with them more" Virgo yelled out as she continued to ride./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'hmm she likes a bit of pain so maybe' Natsu thought he then stopped kneading his her breasts and start tugging at her nipples which made her pussy tighten around his cock even more then it already was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master it feels like your trying to rip them of" Virgo moaned as her Master gave her a feel of both pain and pleasure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu saw that this was his chance to take control so he pushed Virgo on her back and started started to rock his at an abnormal pace. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(A/N the position they are in right now is called missionary)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master the feels so good be as rough as you want don't hold make" Virgo said breathlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, the kiss was full of lust and passion and it did not break until they need air./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Virgo your pussy is so tight I'm going to cum any second now" Natsu said trying his best not to cum./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master I am also close please lets do it together" Virgo said through all her moaning and with that Natsu unloaded a load of hot cum into Virgo's tight snatch and the feeling of hot cum filling her insides and invading her caused her to have the biggest orgasm of her life. After cumming Natsu fell onto of Virgo right into her her big pillowy mounds she called breast./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master that was amazing but i have a feeling you are not satisfied yet" Virgo said regaining her usual composure/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are right about that get on all fours now" Natsu demanded/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes Master" Virgo replied and did what she was told/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Wow he is so sexy when he is demanding' she thought to herself getting wet thinking about how much rougher Natsu would be now that he knew what to do./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""you better be ready I'm not going to hold back this time" he said as he trust into her with great force. He was not lying about not holding back he was trusting into her with a much greater pace then last time if that was even possible, The sound of meaty slaps and moaning filled the room Virgo's pleasure got even more intense when Natsu started spanking Virgo's ass while he pounded her like an animal until her ass checks where bright red. It didn't take long for Virgo to reach her climax/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master I'm cumming" she yelled as she reached her peak and almost passed out from the feeling of pure pleasure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Sigh I guess I did over do it with the spanking I did not realise she was that much of a masochist' he thought while admiring his handy work/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master I'm sorry for not satisfying you" She said while apologising Japanese style (You know like they do in every anime)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's aright you can make up for it by going another round" he said while putting her on her side and putting one of her legs over his shoulder, he aligned his member with her entrance and said "Hope your ready Virgo" with that he started rapidly pumping in and out of Virgo which caused both parties to received a large amount of pleasure. After a lot of panting, grunting and moaning Natsu and Virgo where both about to reach their peaks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""MASTER I'M CUMMING" Virgo yelled as her pussy clapped down on her Master's huge cock which cause said Master to release his hot gooey seed inside her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shit Virgo that felt amazing this might be my new favourite exercise" He said fairly out of breath as he pulled out of Virgo making the maid feel empty./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just remember Master I'm still owned by Princess so we can't just have sex when ever you feel like it" Virgo told him which made Natsu a little disappointed but then he got an idea./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I guess I have make the most of it while I can" He said as he resumed to fuck Virgo's brains out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*LEMON END*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-An Hour later at the Guild-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow I can't believe she made the entire guild go to the infirmary just because they destroyed the cake in the bar" Lucy said in fear as she remembered Erza's rampage during the guild brawl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's Erza for you" said a Blue cat whose head was rapped in bandages/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But why did she throw a chair at you" Lucy asked the blue cat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I actually don't remember that chair must of hit me harder than I thought" he said while rubbing his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I guess I should head back to my house before I end up like you' Lucy said as she got up from her seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WAIT!" Lucy heard a sweet voice yell out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is it Mira, do you need any help" Lucy asked the barmaid./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes would love you help but your maid would be even better since she is so fast at cleaning" Lucy suggested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Open Gate Of the Maiden Virgo" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucy called out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and with a puff of smoke instead of a pink haired maid out can a pink haired with curved goat horns who was wearing a white woollen dress./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry Miss Lucy Virgo is currently busy with something and I don't think it would be a good idea to interrupt her" She said sheepishly while blushing wildly while looking away from Lucy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aries what could she possibly be doing that would stop her from doing her job" Lucy said in a rather demanding tone which scared Aries to the point where she was almost at tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's not nice to make people cry Lucy" Said Happy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""SHUT CAT" She yelled at Happy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh sorry about Aries it's just that today has been crazy with all the chairs being thrown, people being frozen, the guild hall almost being blown up over twenty and worst of all a crazy red head beating the whole guild up" she ended with a sigh "So can you just tell me why I can't summon Virgo" she continued./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well.. um.. she's kind of um.." she said the last bit too quietly to for anyone to understand or hear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""what was that Aries I did quite catch that" Lucy said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""VIRGO AND MISTER NATSU ARE FUCKING LIKE RABBITS AT MISTER NATSU'S HOUSE AND NATSU'S COMPLETELY DOMINATING HER"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Aries yelled with her face completely red due and with that she disappeared back into the spirit realm due to how embarrassed she was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What" Lucy said with a blank expression on her face letting what was just said set in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHAT" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucy and the rest of the guild yelled simultaneously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm so proud of him" Makarov said while crying anime style./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't know he had it in him" Macao said crying with Makarov./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NATSU YOU ARE SO DEAD HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF LUCY'S MAID AND DO INDECENT THINGS TO HER" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"An angry redhead yelled as she bolted out of the guild and to the forest Natsu lived in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh no Natsu's going to die" Happy yelled out trying to get ahead of Erza since he knew she did not know where they lived./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-At Natsu's House-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A Pink haired maid by the name of Virgo was resting her head on the chest of the Pink haired dragon slayer by the name of Natsu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow Master you are amazing i have never felt so good in my life" Virgo said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's OK Virgo a master has to treat his maid right" He said while stroking her hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you Master" Virgo said as she started drifting to sleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Same here Virgo but I wish we could have you all to myself" Natsu said as he was feeling sleepy as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I guess I can let you make a contract with me" She told him while rubbing her head on Natsu's chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought you where Lucy's Spirit?" Natsu asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well you are a stronger and better Master than Lucy" She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure if you are OK with it but what would Lucy say" Natsu questioned his soon to be spirit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sure she will understand and she would not keep a spirit if they really did not want to stay" She told her new Master in an effort trying to reassure him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well lets get some rest and think about it when we wake up" Natsu said as he started falling asleep while hugging Virgo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure Master if you say so" Virgo said as she fell asleep in her Master's warm embrace./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Their peaceful rest was disturbed by the sound of flapping wings and a very high feline voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natsu please wake up and run Erza is extremely pissed she said she's going to castrate you" Happy yelled while crying./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Huh what are you doing here happy and what does castrate mean" Natsu said sounding groggy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master I think it means it she is going to rip of your balls" Virgo said which caused Natsu to wake up and start panicking./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She's GOING TO DO WHAT" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu said while guarding his junk./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry Master I will take you and your family jewels somewhere safe" Virgo said while drilling a whole in the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait Virgo you're still naked" Natsu said while stopping the Maid from digging any further./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""AHH NATSU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" Happy flew away and yelled as his innocent eyes where subjected to Natsu's the sight family jewels. But as he was about reach the door it flew open and Happy's came face first with an angry Redhead's metal breastplate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NATSU WHERE ARE YOU" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erza yelled as she started breaking down all the doors in Natsu's House in an effort to find the pink haired dragon slayer. After many doors Erza finally found the bedroom inside was a shirtless Natsu who was lying on his stomach with a relaxed look on his face and onto of him was a pink haired maid who massaging Natsu with her soft hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erza yelled at the two pink haired teens./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm just servicing my new Master, is that a problem" Virgo said as she continued to massage Natsu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah Erza I don't see what is wrong with what you are doing" Natsu added while enjoying his massage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""First of all that is not what you two where doing thirty minutes ago and Two Virgo you are Lucy's Spirit not Natsu's" Erza Pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I am going to be his spirit soon and I don't see anything wrong with servicing my master" Virgo retorted. After that comment Virgo and Erza got into a heated argument which involved a whole lot of blushing and dirty thoughts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Thirty minutes later-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""OK I guess there is no convincing you and i really can't do anything about it , well without going to jail" Erza said "Just remember to use protection next time I don't think the world is ready for another destructive hole digging pink haired kid yet" She said to the duo who both nodded in agreement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well with that sorted out I shall be taking my leave but you two better remember to tell Lucy about the your new arrangement" Erza said leaving Natsu and Happy's house./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So Virgo how do you feel about going to see Luce and tell her about you being my Maid" Natsu asked Virgo as he put on his vest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""As you wish Master I will start digging a tunnel way to her house" Virgo said as she started to dig./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow this will make sneaking into her house a lot easier" Natsu said as she jumped into the hole./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-At Lucy's House-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jeez today was so bad I didn't have a chance to relax at all today" Lucy said to herself as she fell to her bed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow Princess has some very skimpy clothes in her closest" A voice said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know right i wonder how you would look in these" Another voice asked the other one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If it will please you Master I will wear any of these extremely revealing and sluty clothes" The first voice said causing Lucy to turn around and see the two home invaders and instantly reconsigned the two./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NATSU! VIRGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY ARE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY CLOTHES" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucy yelled at the two while blushing crimson red but the pink haired duo just brushed it off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey stop looking though my clothes and there not that revealing and can you answer my first question" Lucy told them both sternly/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lucy me and Virgo have something to ask you" Natsu said in a very serious tone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok Natsu what is it?" Lucy asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well Virgo would like to be free from her contract so she can make one with me" Natsu said causing Lucy to be a bit shocked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok I guess" Lucy replied in a surprising calm manner./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait why are you taking this so well, not that I'm complaining I just want to know" Natsu asked the Blond./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I know you will take care of her and you two look like you are going to be impossible to separate" She said to them with a smile and with that she handed Natsu Virgo's Key. After making the contract was made the duo left through the tunnel they came from./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""sigh now I have to fill this stupid whole, I'll just tomorrow I'm too tired" Lucy said as she went to sleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-The Morning of the S-class Nomination announcements at Natsu's House-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master I have something important to tell you" Virgo said as she appeared from the spirit realm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is it Virgo?" asked Natsu as he was doing push ups with Virgo on his back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I'm Pregnant" She said calmly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHAT" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu yelled in shock the shock also caused him to fall flat on his stomach./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Like I said I'm Pregnant with your child" She said sounding way to calm for the situation./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Virgo do you know what this means?"Natsu asked sweating bullets./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What Master?" Virgo asked looking confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""ERZA IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR NOT USING PROTECTION"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" he yelled while curling into a ball and crying to himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well to bad Master you are going to have to take responsibility for this child and that includes telling the guild" Virgo said sternly to her Master/Lover. Over the last month Natsu and Virgo had gotten a lot closer and had got to know each other really well as they went on missions together constantly to the point that Virgo had became a member of Fairy Tail just so she could be closer to Natsu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok lets get to the guild and tell everyone about your pregnancy" Natsu said while flashing his trade mark smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-At the guild-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""ALL RIGHT BRATS LISTEN UP" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yelled the Fairy Tail guild master which got the whole guilds attention./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""TODAY I WILL BE ANNOUNCING THIS YEARS S-CLASS CANDIDATES" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He continued./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The following wizards are going to be participating /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(A/N: You Know who got picked I'm not bloody writing it.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gramps sorry, but I'm not going to participating" Natsu said shocking the entire guild./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The entire guild yelled/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I have something a bit more important to take care of" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Or maybe you are just a chicken" Yelled a half naked Gray./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah you are not a real man for backing down" Elfman called out from the bar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow Natsu i never took you for a coward i thought you would jump at the chance to fight me" Said Scarlet haired knight. soon most of the guild joined in mocking Natsu./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""GOD DAM IT I'M NOT CHICKENING OUT IT'S JUST THAT I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF VIRGO SINCE SHE'S PREGNANT" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu yelled sounding beyond pissed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.5; margin: 0pt 12pt 0pt 12pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""SHE'S WHAT" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The whole guild yelled at the same time./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**"** NATSU WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING PROTECTION **"** Yelled a furious red headed Knight.

"Wait I can explain." Natsu said in an effort to save himself.

"And what could that be?" Erza questioned the frightened Dragon Slayer.

"Well umm it's just umm how do I put it" Natsu said sounding extremely embarrassed with a huge blush on his face.

"Is Natsu blushing?" asked a random guild member

"Since when does Natsu blush?" Another guild member added.

"I told you he was cute when he blushes." Mira said to her sister while serving drinks to Cana

"I know right." Lisanna said cheerfully.

"STOP MOCKING ME ALREADY!" Natsu yelled at the guild mates that where teasing him.

"Come on Natsu where just teasing." Mira told him with a sweet smile.

"He's probably too stupid to put one on." Gray taunted while taking of his shirt.

"I HEARD THAT ICE STRIPPER!" Natsu yelled at the now naked Gray. "AND UP SOME CLOTHES ON YOU PERVERT YOU ARE TRAUMATISING WENDY LOOK AT HER!" he said while pointing at a small blue haired girl who's face looked like a radioactive tomato.

"Get away from him child he is trying to corrupt you." Carla said while grabbing onto Wendy's back and flying her out of the guild hall.

"GRAY GET YOUR CLOTHES ON AND NATSU EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION!" Erza yelled while throwing Gray his clothes and staring down Natsu.

"OK well umm it's kind of embarrassing to say." Natsu said while looking away.

"SPIT IT OUT OR I WILL HAVE TO SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU WITHHOLD INFORMATION FROM ME!" Erza threatened while summoning a sword which she then pointed at Natsu's thought.

"AND I DON'T CARE HOW EMBARRASSING JUST TELL ME!" she demanded.

"Well since Master is too embarrassed to say I will say it for him." Virgo said after appearing my Natsu's side.

"I don't really care who tells me just do it." Erza told the pink haired duo.

"Well First of all I prefer having Master's Natural Cock but Master insisted on using protection because he is scared of Erza-sama, two we usually run out before Master is anywhere near satisfied so we just continue without them anyway." Virgo said causing all of the females to blush madly since they were all thinking about what Natsu and Virgo do when they are by themselves.

"Wow I didn't know how that his stamina in battle translated into bed." A very drunk Cana yelled out in surprise.

"Is he as fierce in bed as he is in battle?" Asked a blushing Erza.

"Erza you need to stop reading those smut novels." Mira announced from the bar.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT MY HOBBY?" Erza yelled at the beautiful bar maid.

"Erza I'm pretty sure the whole guild already knew." Mira said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Yeah it's a pretty well-known fact in this guild." Gray said once again without a shirt.

"I knew that after week of being in your team." Lucy said agreeing with Gray who was now down to his boxers.

"Yeah you were reading those books even before I was taken to Edolas." Lisanna added.

"Even though I'm hammered most of the time I knew you read those kinds of books." Cana said while chugging down another barrel of bear.

"Master told me almost as soon as i got my guild stamp." Virgo announced.

"WHAT! HOW DID THIS BECOME A GUILD FACT!" Erza yelled demanding an answer and every second she didn't get a one she sent a member of the guild to the infirmary. After a few minutes of screaming, begging and crying Erza finally calmed down.

"So I will ask you again how is it my secret hobby become not so secret." Erza asked calmly but the guild could tell she would snap at any point so Mira decided to tell her.

"Hey Erza you know when you first became an S-class mage?" Mira asked.

"Yes." Erza replied plainly.

"And you remember how I was really pissed off about how you became one before me?" She continued to question.

"Yes." Erza responded sounding a little bit pissed.

"And you remember how you took that mission that took a few weeks" Mira said sounding as innocent as she could.

"Yes." Erza repeated but sounded a bit more pissed this time.

"Well while you were away I kind of broke into your room and took pictures of all the dirty novels in your room and I rounded up everyone in the guild and how do I say displayed them to the guild in a slideshow" Mira said with a sweet smile on your face.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Erza said while sounding completely livid.

"I"M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR DISHONOURING AND HUMILIATING ME YOU DEMON" Erza yelled at the white haired barmaid

 _ **'Requip- Purgatory Armour'**_ She yelled and with a flash of light she was wearing one a skimpy yet terrifying set of black armour while also wielding a massive mace. (You know what she looks like in that armour)

"IT'S JUST LIKE THE OLD DAYS WHEN WE USED TO FIGHT ALL THE TIME AND IT WILL BE A GREAT WARM UP OF THE S-CLASS TRIALS" Mira said sounding excited.

 _ **'Take over- Satan Soul'**_ She said while changing into a scary demon that mothers would tell their naughty kids about but this demon was wearing an very revealing leotard.

"Please don't fight in the guild we it just got fixed from Erza's rampage last month and that cost so much money." The elderly guild Master pleaded to his two strongest female wizards.

"But Master this demon needs to pay for the humiliation she has put me through and the rest of the guild needs to pay for keeping this secret to themselves and trust me they will." Erza said causing the whole guild to nearly piss themselves.

"Please can you just take it outside?" Makarov requested,

"Fine but don't think you're safe." Erza said looking at her guild mates while heading out of the guild hall and heading down to the training area.

After Erza and Mira left the guild hall Natsu and Virgo went to sit down next to the guilds heaviest drinker.

"So Virgo I have noticed you have spending less time in your realm recently." Cana pointed out.

"Well since Master has so much magical energy I can stay in this world for longer periods of time and with the baby coming it's dangerous for me to travel between worlds since it's half human." Virgo explained.

"So Virgo, Is Natsu as much of beast in sack as he is in battle?" Cana questioned the pink haired maid.

"Yes he is a total animal most sessions leave me unable to walk oh and he is so rough just like the way I like it." Virgo said rubbing her legs together in an effort to contain her growing arousal.

"Master are you ready to head home now?" Virgo asked Natsu who was punching Gray in the face.

"I will be done in a few seconds I'm still kicking Gray's ass for not remembering for me." Natsu told his beloved maid.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Gray screamed at Natsu.

"Just hurry up please I don't want to be around when Erza-sama returns and plus I want to try something when we get home." Virgo said the last part in a seductive tone.

"Sure I'm done here anyway." He said as he pointed to the beaten up Gray on the floor.

The two left the guild hall and started heading to their home in the forest.

"Wow those two are made for each other I wonder when they will get married" Lisanna said cheerfully

"Pretty soon I'm guessing since they are having a kid" Cana slurred which caused the guild to freeze and have the same thought.

 _'DEAR MAVIS NATSU IS GOING TO BE A DAD'_ and that trust the guild into chaos.

"SHIT WE ARE SCREWED IF THE KID IS ANYTHING LIKE HIS FATHER THE REPAIR PEOPLE ARE GOING TO MAKE A FORTUNE!" Makarov cried out

"DOES HE EVEN KNOW HOW TO RAISE A CHILD?" Gray yelled.

"Well he did raise happy." Lisanna said trying to calm the ice Mage down.

"AND LOOK HOW WELL HE TURNED OUT!" a naked Gray yelled out.

"HEY WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Happy retorted.

"You know I helped raise him." Lisanna said so with a smile so sweet it was scary.

"I don't mean anything by it, jeez you are almost as scary as your sister." Gray said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"SHUT UP BRATS STOP WASTING TIME AND GET TRAINING OR NONE OF YOU WILL MAKE S-CLASS!" Makarov yelled since he was getting sick of his guilds antics.

 **-Meanwhile on the path to Natsu and Virgo's House-**

"So Virgo what do you want to try when we get home?" Natsu asked Virgo as they were heading down the path.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Master." Virgo said teasingly.

"Virgo I told you to call me Natsu when we are in casual conversation, I don't mind when you calling me Master when we are having sex since it's hot when you say it but we have been dating for three weeks already." Natsu told Virgo.

"Ok Natsu." Virgo complied looking a little down.

"Virgo what's wrong?" Natsu asked sounding concerned.

"Well it's just I'm a bit worried about the pregnancy." Virgo said.

"I'm sure the baby will turn out fine Virgo." Natsu said trying to reassure Virgo.

"It's just that during the last six months of my pregnancy i will lose my immortality and I won't be able to enter the spirit realm." Virgo replied.

"Don't worry I will protect you and our child with my life." Natsu promised which made Virgo get close enough to give him a long passionate kiss.

"That is one of the many this I love about you Natsu." Virgo said as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah I am pretty awesome." Natsu bragged.

"Since you're so awesome I'm going to run ahead and get your reward ready." Virgo said giving Natsu a peck on the cheek as she ran ahead of him.

"Man did I get lucky finding such a perfect girlfriend," Natsu said to himself as he continued down the path leading to house while walking he reached down into the pocket in his pants, pulled out a small red velvet box, looked at it and thought to himself.

' _I wonder if I should ask her yet?'_ He thought as he put it back into his pocket. _'I know she will say yes but I need to make it special… maybe I can invite her to that Firework festival in clover that starts tomorrow then I will propose'_ He continued to think _"_ Yeah that's what I'll do"He said to himself while fist pumping as he finished his thought.

Natsu arrived at his home and opened the door and as soon as he opened it he was greeted by a very pleasant surprise. The surprise was his pink haired girlfriend wearing nothing but a white apron and stockings on her knees bowing (You that Japanese house wife thing watch more anime if you don't).

"Well come Master, Would like a bath, Dinner or would you prefer me?" Virgo said in seductive voice making Natsu very aroused.

'Wow this is surprise was worth it.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Hmm I think I will have Dinner, You, A bath with you and then I will have you for the whole night long." Natsu whispered into Virgo's ear in a very sexy voice which made Virgo very wet.

"Ok Natsu I will start dinner just wait in the lounge room." Virgo said as she started walking to the kitchen making sure to sway her hips so she could show off her hot ass.

"Ok Virgo whatever you say." Natsu agreed as he went to sit down on the couch.

 **-Ten Minutes later- *LEMON START***

'I wonder what Virgo is cooking' He thought as he got up from the couch.

'It really doesn't matter her cooking is the best I have ever had even better then Mira's cooking.' Natsu entered the kitchen and he saw a huge feast filled with all his favourites.

"Wow that all looks great but I think I see something even better." Natsu said as walked up to Virgo while staring at Virgo's apron clad body.

"What could that be?" Virgo inquired as she continued to chop vegetables with a large knife and she got her answer almost instantly in the form of an ass grab.

"You" Natsu replied as he captured Virgo's lips for a hot kiss while squeezing her ass again making Virgo drop her knife.

"But Natsu *moan* I need to make food *moan* for you." Virgo tried to said through the moaning that was caused by Natsu's warm hand grouping her doughy ass.

"Sorry Virgo I got hungry so I'm going to have my favourite snack." Natsu said as he lifted Virgo into the counter.

"What could that mean?" Virgo asked as Natsu started spreading her legs.

"You should know this on but I will give you a hint." He said while putting he face near her pussy and started eating her out.

"*moan* Master please *moan* keep *moan* going it feels *moan* so good where did you *moan* learn this?" she said between the pleasure.

"Well the pervs at the guild talked about a lot of things when I was younger and I always heard it thanks to my advanced hearing." he said after pulling his face away from Virgo's pussy much to her disapproval.

"But now I'm happy I heard all of that stuff because it means I can make the person I love most feel good." He said the went back to pleasuring Virgo but this time he focused on her clit more. He overheard women loved it when you touch there clit right which was proven due to the increase in his girlfriend's moans.

"MASTER I'M CUMMING KEEP GOING YOUR TOUNGE FEELS SO GOOD!" Virgo yelled as she climax.

"Virgo you taste good, but I think that's enough for now I'm going to take a nap and you should concentrate because at this rate the food is going to get burnt." Natsu said as he licked up the rest Virgo's juices.

"Even though I wouldn't mind that would mean you couldn't eat with me." Natsu continued as he got up

"That felt great Natsu but now I feel like I need to pay you back." Virgo said after she had calmed down.

"Don't worry about it Virgo you have all night to pay me back." Natsu told her as he left the kitchen and went back to the lounge and collapsed on the couch.

' _He looks so cute when he sleeps.'_ Virgo said to herself as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

' _I am happy that I have him in my life so that's why I have to do anything to make him happy.'_ she thought as she continued to cook.

 **-Twenty minutes later-**

"Wow Virgo you have to be the best cook in Fiore." Natsu said as he ate his food like a normal person well as close to normal as possible. Since he started dating Virgo he had learnt to eat food more respectfully so he didn't embarrass Virgo when they went on dates.

"Natsu you know you look super cute when you try to eat politely but you don't have to eat like that when it's just us." Virgo said as she ate her food.

"Well I maybe I like eating like this." Natsu said trying eating even more politely but failing.

"Oh Natsu now you have food on your face." Virgo said as she climbed on the table to clean Natsu's face which gave said dragon slayer a clear view of her cleavage.

"W-w-what are you doing Virgo I said we have plenty of time for that today?" Natsu told her whilst trying not to pin her down and do her on the dining room table.

"I'm just cleaning your face" she said not knowing that she was arousing Natsu well until she saw where Natsu's eyes where.

"Master do you see anything you like?" Virgo asked seductively while swaying her breasts in a hypnotic way.

"Wait just sit down first there is something I need to talk about first." Natsu exclaimed as he tries to look away from his girlfriend's heavenly mounds.

"Wow It must be important normally you would have pinned me down on the table and done unspeakable things to me?" She said as she went back to sit on her chair.

"Well first I'm still super hungry and I also wanted to ask you out on a date." Natsu said as he continued to eat his food.

"So where are we going?" Virgo inquired as she ate her food.

"I wanted to take you to that Firework festival in Clover tomorrow." Natsu told her.

"Won't we have to take a train to get there because it takes a week?" Virgo asked.

"Well there is something very important I need to do there and it heavily involves you." Natsu answered.

"I can't wait to find out it must be something great if you of all people are willing to take a train." Virgo said as she finished her food.

' _You have no idea'_ Natsu said to himself as he gobbled the rest of his food down.

 **-Later In The Bathroom-**

"Man I love hot showers I'm so glad Virgo made this thing." Natsu said as he cleaned his stomach with a bar of soap.

"I'm glad you like it." Said a naked Virgo who was standing behind him and washing his back with her breasts.

"But I Love the way you wash my back more it feels like you're washing me with clouds." Natsu said while enjoying the feeling of Virgo's breast.

"It's good that you are enjoying my service Master but I'm going to do something that feels even better." Virgo said as she got in front of Natsu.

"What could that be?" Natsu questioned while Virgo got on her knees.

"This" Virgo said as she put Natsu's rock hard erection between her soft breasts and started moving her breasts up and down.

"Virgo this feels amazing keep going please your Master." Natsu said.

"I'm just paying you back for what you did in the kitchen and if you think that feels good Master you're in for a surprise." Virgo said as she too the rest of Natsu's cock into her mouth.

"You were right this does feel better." Natsu said as he looked down at his girlfriend who tried to say something but Natsu was unable to understand since her mouth was currently occupied.

"Shit Virgo if you keep this up I won't be a hold on any more." Natsu said as he felt his climax approaching but his words only made Virgo work even harder.

"I'M CUMMING" Natsu yelled as he released his load which caused Virgo's cheeks to puff up since there was so much of it.

"Wow Virgo I can't believe you managed to swallow it all in one go." He said as he watched Virgo drink his cum.

"That tasted great as usual master and I'm just glad I can satisfy you" Virgo told Natsu as she finished swallowing her Master's cum.

"Let's get cleaned up and then we can start the main event" Natsu said as he started to clean himself up.

"Ok Master but let me enter the room before you I want to give you a present but I need some time to prepare it." Virgo said as she started to wash herself as well.

"Sure Virgo if your surprises so far today are anything to go by I will gladly wait however long it takes." Natsu said with excitement as he stepped out of the shower and used his magic to dry himself off.

"Do you want me to dry you of as well?" Natsu inquired as he lit his hand on fire.

"Sure Natsu just make sure not to burn me." Virgo said in a joking manner as she got out of the shower stood in front of Natsu.

"I may be destructive during missions and brawls but I would never do anything to harm you well unless you ask." Natsu said in a serious tone.

"I'm just joking Natsu I know you would never hurt me on purpose." She said as she put Natsu's flame covered fist next to her stomach.

"Plus we have a baby coming also don't worry about being gentle I can change my physical body so I won't even look pregnant and so our wild sex won't affect out baby." Virgo told Natsu as she left the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

 **\- Ten Minutes later In front The Master Bedroom- (About 8:00)**

Natsu was currently standing out side his and Virgo's bedroom waiting for his surprise.

 _'I wonder what it could be her surprises are always super sexy like that time she was tied up and let me do what ever I wanted to her body'_ Natsu thought as he remember how he fondled, licked and bit his girlfriend all over.

"Master you can come inside now." Virgo yelled loud enough so Natsu could hear her through the door. Virgo's voice snapped Natsu out of his trance.

"Ok Virgo." He said as he turned the knob and entered the bedroom. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was his girlfriend lying on their bed while only wearing a white skimpy nurse costume that just covered her black lace panties and a pair black stockings.

"Come on Master it's time for me to give you a full body check up." said in a very sexy voice which made Natsu extremely hard.

"After that check up maybe I can give you a your favourite kind of injection." Natsu said as he burnt off all his clothes leaving him naked which of caused Virgo to gawk at Natsu's godly body.

"Well then let's get started with the check up." Virgo said as she got up and captured Natsu's lips into a deep hot kiss during the kiss Natsu moved his hand to Virgo's ass.

"I can't get enough of your soft ass Virgo." Natsu said after breaking the kiss and squeezing Virgo's ass.

"I love it when you squeeze my butt like that Master." She said as she ran her hand through Natsu's pink locks.

"I know something you love even more." Natsu said as he gave Virgo as strong slap.

"*moan* Yes keep going." Virgo begged between kisses as Natsu continued to slap her ass.

"Oh I will Virgo and I won't stop until you can't sit down." Natsu told her as he turned her ass checks bright red.

"Let me pay you back now." Virgo said as she started grinding against Natsu's naked form which made him stop spanking her "Oh I see your're already hard what could of caused this?" Virgo asked even though she already knew the reason.

"I'm pretty sure it was caused by my hot girlfriend grinding on me while wearing a sexy nurse outfit." Natsu said playfully as he started nibbling on Virgo's ear.

"*moan* I think *moan* I have a cure for that *moan*." she said while enjoying the feeling of Natsu's hard cock rubbing against her and the pain from Natsu's bites.

"And what could that be?" Natsu asked as he started biting Virgo's neck.

"Just lie down on the bed and find out." She said while pointing at the bed and Natsu did as Virgo instructed.

"Well then lets start your treatment." Virgo said as she got on top of Natsu but instead of being face to face she had her face on top of his crotch.

"I like this view." Natsu said while staring at Virgo's soaked lace panties "and I can see that you are as excited as I am." Natsu said as he moved Virgo's panties to the side.

"How could i not be." Virgo told Natsu as she put most of Natsu's huge cock into her mouth.

"Wow Virgo you keep getting better at this." Natsu said before he started to use his tongue to play with Virgo's clitoris.

"Anything for you Master." Virgo said before she continued to bob her head on Natsu's cock and fondle his balls.

Natsu and Virgo continued to pleasure each to the best of their abilities. Natsu was skilfully eating Virgo out and using his hands to tease her clit and Virgo was taking Natsu's cock as deep as she could which was almost all the way to the base. Both of them where close to reach their climaxes.

"Virgo your're so good at this I don't think I can hold on much longer." Natsu said as he tried to wait for Virgo to cum as well. Virgo tried to say something but it was muffled since her mouth was full of Natsu's hot cock but Natsu knew it was something about him being able to come whenever he wanted. Only moments later Natsu and Virgo came at the same time. Natsu released a food of cum down Virgo's throat while Virgo sprayed Natsu with her juices.

"Master your cum is wonderful." Virgo said as she started getting off Natsu.

"You taste great as per usual." Natsu told his girlfriend who was currently on all four wiggling her ass at him.

"Master I hope you haven't forgot about that injection you needed to give me" Virgo said in a seductive tone while rising her ass higher so Natsu could have a clear view of her pussy.

"How could I forget but you will need to lie down on your back with your legs spread and then I can get started." Natsu said. After Virgo did what she was told Natsu ripped off all of her costume to reveal a black lacy bra.

"You really know what to wear to get me going don't you." Natsu said was he burnt off Virgo's bra leaving her naked apart from her extremely wet panties and her stockings.

"Natsu why did you have to do that now I have to go buy a new costume." Virgo said sounding and looking annoyed.

"Come on Virgo I'm sorry let me make it up to you by buying you as many costumes as you want before our date tomorrow." Natsu said trying to cheer Virgo up while lining up his throbbing cock with her moist entrance.

"Ok that sounds like a great." Virgo replied happily.

"I can also do something right now that you love." Natsu said with a sexy voice while grabbing Virgo's waist.

"And what could that be?" Virgo asked already knowing the answer.

"This" Natsu said while ramming his cock all the way inside Virgo completely filling her up with his hot manhood.

"I love your magic first of all we can have sex like usual without endangering our child and even though we have done it so many times you are still super tight." Natsu said as he started pound Virgo

"I *moan* always feel so *moan* god damn full when you *moan* are inside me Master." Virgo said as Natsu started to trust inside her at godly speeds.

"I'm glad you like it Virgo but I know something that will make you feel even better." Natsu said as he grabbed pulling on Virgo's stiff nipples.

"You *moan* know me *moan* so well Master *moan*." Virgo said. After a lot of moaning, grunting and trusting Natsu and Virgo where both having a great time right now Virgo was on her knees Natsu was holding her hands behind her back while pounding her from behind.

"Virgo I love this position I can feel every part of your tight pussy." Natsu told Virgo as he was nearing his climax.

"I agree this is probably my new favourite position and today you are being especially rough today I don't think I can hold on any longer." Virgo said trying her best not to cum.

"Don't hold back Virgo I'm not going to hold back any more and to and I'm being extra rough since you where being such a tease at dinner today." Natsu said as he started pounding even faster in an effort to make Virgo climax faster.

"VIRGO I'M CUMMING!" Natsu yelled as his cock sprayed hot cum into Virgo's pussy which was clamping down on his huge cock.

"NATSU I'M CUMMING!" Virgo screamed loving the feeling of being filled with Natsu's abnormally hot seed.

"That was amazing Virgo that's the first time you have called me by my name when we are having sex." Natsu pointed out as he pulled out of Virgo letting his cum drip out of Virgo's pussy.

"I just thought I would try to get used to it since that's what you prefer and why did you pull out I always feel empty when you are not inside me and plus we are not anywhere near done." Virgo said she reached down to her pussy and and got all the cum that was leaking out of her and licked it up a very sexy way "*sigh* What a waste."

"I never said I was done I just wanted to see how you would react." Natsu said with a cheeky smile on his face as Virgo got on top of him in reverse cowgirl. Natsu and Virgo spent the rest of the night trying different positions in every room if the house.

 **-Four hours later in the dining room- *LEMON END***

Natsu and Virgo where both cuddling on the table out of breath and full naked.

"I'm so exhausted Natsu I don't think I can keep going any longer." said a very out of breath Virgo who was falling asleep in Natsu's arms .

"You said that a while ago but you where able to go three more rounds weren't you but then again don't think I can go any longer either." Natsu said felling sleepy.

"I now we should move I really don't want to deal with Happy's screaming when he sees us like this remember last time we had to tie him up to stop him from telling the guild I just glad we still had some rope." Virgo said remembering how annoying happy was but that memory was quickly replaced by the one of being tied up and then having the man she loves violate her.

"Don't worry he is helping Wendy train for the S-class trials so he is staying with her for the week." Natsu reassured before saying "Lets get some sleep we need to get up early so we can get to clover in time for the festival and buy you some new costumes."

"Ok then lets get some sleep Love you Natsu." Virgo said as she gave Natsu a peck on the cheek as she dozed of while burying her head in Natsu's muscular chest.

"Love you too." Natsu said while watching her fall asleep _'I can't wait till tomorrow'_ Natsu thought while falling asleep with Virgo on top of him.

 **-The next day at the guild-**

"Oh good morning Natsu and Virgo you're hear early." Mira said cheerfully while pouring a cup of coffee for both of them.

"Hey Mira-sama how are you today, would you like some help?" Virgo asked the bartender.

"No I'm fine you two are the only ones here apart from Master." Mira replied sweetly.

"But I have to ask why are you here so early?" Mira questioned.

"Virgo and I just wanted to have first picks on jobs we are looking for one in clover do you know any?" Natsu inquired.

"I think there is a firework delivery job and it pays pretty well." Mira said as she showed them the job request.

"Sure we will take it." Natsu said as he grabbed Virgo and carried her bridal style.

"Bye Mira-sama." Virgo called out as she was carried out of the guild.

"Bye you two try not destroy anything in the town they are still angry about the conference hall being destroyed." Mira said as she waved them off.

After Natsu got to the train station he put Virgo down.

"Why are we taking a job I thought we where going on a date?" Virgo asked as they waited for the train.

"We still are I just want a little extra money so we can buy those costumes you want." Natsu replied to his girlfriend.

"Ok I guess that makes sense since I will need a lot of knew ones since you burnt or ripped most of them last night." Virgo said the last part in a teasing manner.

"Come on I said I was sorry like a million times." Natsu retorted.

"It's all right you made up for most of it last night but you still need to do a bit more to gain my full forgiveness." Virgo told Natsu before giving him a kiss on the cheek which Natsu responded to by capturing her lips and giving her a long passionate kiss.

"Does that make up for the rest?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes I think it does." Virgo replied with a blush on her face.

After the kiss Natsu and Virgo waited for the train they passed the time by talking and planning their date soon enough the train arrived.

"Virgo I sleep on your lap it makes these train rides a lot better?" Natsu begged like a child begging their parents for candy.

"You don't have to ask I love how warm you are it's really relaxing." Virgo said as she followed Natsu onto the train.

 **-Clover Town After the Job Night Time-**

"I'm so happy you didn't destroy anything this time and we got the full reward." Virgo praised Natsu as they walked back to their hotel room.

"Why do sound so surprised and plus you spent all the money in one store and the worst part is I didn't even get to see you try them on." Natsu wined.

"You will just have to wait and find out what I bought." Virgo teased.

"Well lets get changed into our yukata and go to the festival has almost started." Natsu said as he started running.

"Natsu wait up your going to fast." Virgo said which made Natsu stop running.

"I have a solution to that." Natsu said as he put Virgo onto his back and ran to their hotel room. After changing into their yukata Natsu was wearing a black on with a flame design on the bottom with a red sash and his white scaly scarf while Virgo was wearing a purple yukata with a floral design and pink sash.

"Virgo you look great." Natsu complimented making Virgo blush.

"Thank you Natsu you look great too." Virgo said as they left their room and went to the lantern festival.

"Wow there are so many food stands." Natsu yelled while eyeing the large variety of foods.

"I don't think we can afford to pay for all the food you want." Virgo said while sweat dropping at her boyfriends actions.

"And whose fault is that?" Natsu said as he started at Virgo.

"I'm sorry Master it's just I like dressing up for you and I needed to buy some new clothes." Virgo apologised completely forgetting that Natsu was the one who burnt and ripped her costumes.

"Well I guess it's ok Virgo." Natsu comforted his girlfriend also forgetting he was the reason she needed to by new clothes.

"Thank you Natsu you are such a great boyfriend." Virgo praised.

"I know I am." Natsu bragged.

"Well now that's sorted out lets eat some food and play some games." Natsu said as he guided Virgo to a food booth.

"You two want to win a prize it's only two jewel to play and all you have to do is knock down these bottles I'll even give the boy a free shot." A man called out to Virgo and Natsu making Natsu stop.

"Come on Virgo lets give it a go look at that prize." Natsu said pointing to the red dragon.

 _'Yes I've got them now'_ The man behind the booth thought to himself

"I think this might be one of those games that they rig so people never win." Virgo said trying to convince Natsu.

"I don't care I'm getting that dragon." Natsu said.

"I guess I can't convince you not to just don't use all the money." Virgo asked.

"Ok kid here is your ball." The man behind the booth. Natsu grabbed the ball and pulled his arm back and aimed at the stack of bottles.

 _'Hehe What that brat doesn't know is that I made this bottles out of a special kind of magic glass that no normal person would be able to break and once he fails he will keep trying and I will make a fortune.'_ The man thought but much to his surprise he saw the pink haired teen light his hand on fire.

"Hey kid can I ask you a question?" the man asked Natsu who was still aiming.

"What?" Natsu replied with question while trying to maintain his focus.

"You don't happen to be a mage don't you." The man asked felling nervous

"Yep." Natsu said as he launched the flaming ball at the bottles knocking them all down.

"AHH DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST TO RIG THOSE BOTTLES" The man yelled at Natsu.

"I don't care just give me the damn dragon." Natsu demanded as the booth man gave him the red dragon.

"Just don't come back to my booth again kid." The man said to Natsu who had already walked away with his girlfriend.

"Here Virgo it's for you." Natsu said while handing Virgo the stuffed dragon.

"Thank you Natsu this is so sweet." Virgo said hugging her dragon. The rest of the night was great fun the pink haired duo they tasted all kinds of foods and playing more booth games which where all rigged but they used their magic to work around it but they got banned from nearly all the booths since they were bad for business. It was almost time for the fireworks and Natsu and Virgo where sitting on a bench far away from other people since Natsu said he wanted some privacy.

"So Natsu what did you want to ask?" Virgo questioned looking curious.

"Well I first how much do you love me?" Natsu asked.

"More the anything in the world." Virgo replied.

"Well then this last part will be a lot easier." Natsu said as he got on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box.

"Virgo will you do the pleasure of being my Wife?" Natsu said as he opened the box to reveal a golden ring with a small dragon head with it's mouth open and in side the mouth there was a beautiful diamond

"Of course I would." Virgo replied almost instantly as she jumped on Natsu and started kiss him completely forgetting about the ring since she was so happy about being proposed to.

"Wait Virgo shouldn't you put on the ring first." Natsu reminded Virgo who was plating kisses all over his face.

"Oh yeah I'm just so happy that you are going to my husband in the near future." Virgo said getting off of Natsu and putting on the ring.

"Wow this is a really pretty ring." Virgo said admiring the ring. The Couple spent the rest of the night in each other's company enjoying the fire works and the hotel room if you know what I mean.

 **-Day of the S-Class Trials Hargeon Port-**

"I still can't believe in a years time Natsu is going to be a Father and a Husband he sure has grown up." Erza said to Gray.

"I still can't believe he got laid before me." Gray responded.

"Juvia can help you with that." Juvia said to Gray who just cringed.

"I wonder what his kid will look like?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

"I just want to know what the gender is going to be." Lisanna told Lucy.

"I hope it's a boy we need more manly men in the guild." Elfman shouted.

"I can't wait for the wedding I would Love to go to one." Mira said in a cheerfully.

"Shrimp what kind of Magic do you think Salamander's kid will use." Gajeel asked Levy.

"First stop calling me that and I don't know but I would say he will inherit Natsu's Magic." Levy replied.

The S-Class candidates continued to talk about Natsu while waiting for the boat.

"Hey stop acting like I'm not even here guys." Natsu begged his friends.

"Natsu when did you get here?" Erza asked completely unaware that he was there in the first place.

"I HAVE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry we didn't notice you there." All of them except Gray and Gajeel said.

"Knew you where there but we just didn't care." Gray Gajeel said at the same time.

"How could you not notice me for ten minutes?" Natsu asked.

"Well since you got engaged you and Virgo have been joined at the hip it's just weird not seeing you two together." Cana said while drink a beer bottle in one go.

"True." All of the said.

"Well I'm just here to say bye on behalf of Virgo since her morning sickness is so bad she can't leave the house." Natsu said as he started walking away since the boat had arrived and he was still pissed about being ignored.

"Thanks for delivering the message tell her we said thank you." Erza said as she waved at him.

"See you guys when you get back and I'm going to fight whoever becomes S-class." Natsu yelled at the group who where about to depart.

"You better be ready Flame brain I'm going to kick your ass when I get back." Gray yelled back at Natsu who had a massive smile on his face.

"Salamander when I come back as a S-class wizard I will show you who is the strongest Dragon slayer in Fairy Tail is." Gajeel yelled.

"Gajeel your not a candidate so shut up." Levy told Gajeel in a harsh manner.

"Fine but I'll still beat him up." Gajeel said before he got on the boat knowing the motion sickness would prevent him from speaking real words.

"SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Natsu yelled at his friends not knowing it was the last time he would see them in Seven years.

 **-Seven Years Later near Tenrou Island-**

A group of Fairy tail mages where on a huge ship with red fairy tail insignia on the sail.

"Why are we even here all Tenrou Island has been missing for seven years now?" Alzack asked.

"Well Master hasn't given up hope so why should we." Bisca replied

"And do you really want to disobey Master and face his punishment and not the kind he gives his wife the kind that made that guy become mute for six months." Droy added

"Hey can you guys see that Little girl standing on the water or am I going crazy?" Jet asked.

"OK Now I know I'm crazy I see an Island on Island coming out of the sea." Jet said sounding alarmed.

"That's Tenrou Island you moron Master was right." Said a Purple Haired Time mage said at the same time the blonde girl started walking onto the island.

The ship docked at the island and Ultear yelled "Hurry up a Follow that girl." Which everyone on the ship tried to do but only jet and two pink haired kids could keep up.

"Jet what are you doing here you're not an S-class candidate and why do you look older?" Erza asked "AND WHY THE HELL ARE DO NATSU AND VIRGO LOOK DIFFERENT YOUNGER!?." Erza yelled pointing at the two kids. The girl had long pink hair that was tied up in a high pony tail, black eyes and was wearing a black buttoned up vest with an orange outline, white baggy pants, saddles and a white scarf that was covering her silver key. The Boy had short pink hair and was dressed up in a black butler's outfit, Black shoes and a white scarf like the girl but his key was on a key chain on his belt.

"Why does this redhead think we are Pops and Mum?" Asked the Pink haired girl.

"I think she thinks she thinks where them since we look a lot like them and Fuyu I think you should show her more respect she is one of Father's friends from seven years ago." The Boy said politely while helping Erza up.

"Shut up Igneel just because you are a few seconds old doesn't give you the right to look down on me." Fuyu yelled at the boy who was now identified as Igneel.

"Your just jealous." Igneel retorted causing Fuyu to get even more pissed which made them started throwing punches at each other

"JET ANSWERS NOW!" Erza demeaned. Jet was about to talk but was interrupted by two flaming fists to both sides of his face. _'Why me?'_ Was jets last thought as he slipped into a deep sleep. The two pink haired kids continued to brawl and throwing insults.

"Can you two stop already?" asked an older looking pink haired girl.

"But aunt Meredy he started it." wined Fuyu.

"It's not my fault you are such a barbarian." Igneel mocked.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Fuyu yelled.

"Both of you stop look what you have done to Jet and miss Erza still has no idea that she has been asleep for seven years and that you are Natsu and Virgo's kids." Meredy said while pointing to the knocked out Jet and the confused Knight

"YOUR WHAT AND IT'S BEEN HOW MANY YEAR!" Erza yelled.

"Well Erza-sama I am Igneel Dragneel Natsu's first child, this is my twin sister Fuyu Dragneel and you have been missing for seven years." Igneel said politely while pointing to at his sister.

"Nice to meet you meet you Igneel I see you get your behaviour from your mother." Erza greeted.

"Hurry up already the others are already back on the ship." Fuyu said

 _'It's obvious whose behaviour she inherited Wait a minute isn't Meredy from the dark guild Gilmore heart.'_

 **-On the ship-**

"I think we need to address the elephant in the room." Erza said as she looked at Meredy and Ultear "Why are there two member people from the dark guild that attacked us." Erza continued.

"Dad thought some one would ask that lets just say these two are much of the reasons Fairy Tail stayed number one." Fuyu said confidently.

"Umm who are those two kids?" asked Mira while pointed at the Pink haired girl and the Pink haired boy who was on the ground trying not to throw up.

"These are Natsu's kids." Bisca said matter of factly.

"Well that explains the clothing and motion sickness." Mira said.

"By the way where are Natsu and Virgo?" Lucy asked.

"Well lately master has been so busy with damage reports, paperwork and his wife and kids." Droy said.

"WAIT DID YOU SAY MASTER!" The Tenrou group yelled.

"What who did you expect to run the place Macao the guild would of become know as the weakest." Fuyu said.

"Fuyu what did Father say about bad mouthing others." Igneel struggled to say.

"Shut it you can't do anything about it look at you." Fuyu mocked.

"Wow those to do not get along at all do they." Lisanna pointed out.

"They only seem to get along when they are with their parents or when they are playing with Asuka." Bisca said.

"Wait who is Asuka?"Gray questioned.

"She's our daughter." Alzack answer while holding Bisca's Hand "We had her shortly after we got married." Bisca said finishing Alzack's sentence

"Wait you guys got married?" Erza asked.

"Yeah Bisca caught the bouquet at Natsu and Virgo's wedding." Alzack stated.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED TWO WEDDINGS!" Erza and Mira screamed at the same time.

 **-Hargeon Port-**

"I can't wait see the expression on gramps face when he sees the guild hall." said Man with messy pink hair (After the one year time skip hair before cancer cut it) wearing a tight black shirt which showed of his muscles white baggy pants and a wizard saints jacket.

"I think he will be more surprised about you becoming a wizard saint." said a woman with long pink hair braided to the side who was wearing a black kimono with a red dragon and a red sash.

"I guess we will just have to wait and find out don't we Virgo." The man said.

"That is correct my darling Natsu." Virgo said as she gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek

"But you will have a lot of explaining to do." Virgo said as the ship docked.

"I know but can I get a reward for explaining well?" Natsu asked.

"Sure but you better do a really good Job." Virgo said.

"NATSU EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Natsu heard a familiar redhead Knight yell.

"It's good to have them back isn't." Natsu said to Virgo.


End file.
